


华锦时光（ABO）第二章

by AnnabelleXY



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleXY/pseuds/AnnabelleXY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场突如其来的发情期</p>
            </blockquote>





	华锦时光（ABO）第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 被吞掉的第二章

 

各类传言中精灵王冷漠，无情，傲慢，刻薄，贪婪，无信……总之不是什么好评论。

 

可在密林的精灵心中，他们的王虽然有些冷漠，可是却高贵优雅。虽然语言有些刻薄，但并不会轻易惩罚自己的子民。

 

可现在，才开完早会，还穿着华美的长袍，戴着精美王冠的精灵王，眼中是磅礴的怒意。浑身散发着强大的压迫力及快化为实形的愤怒。

 

“你说你们把我的小儿子，一个正处于发情期的Omega独自丢在了危险重重的密林里？”

 

瑟兰迪尔从未想过自己总是精力过剩，热衷于上窜下跳的小儿子会是一个Omega。这也不提，就算是Omega他也可以给小绿叶找一个合适的Alpha。

 

现在另他愤怒的是这些脑子被半兽人吃了的士兵竟然带着他还未成年的小儿子去围剿半兽人，并且让他在发情期没有自保能力的小绿叶留在密林。

 

但这也不能完全怪这些士兵，要算原因还是因为小绿叶过于丰沛的精神力让他总是乱跑。

 

“王，请谅解我们，我们无法面对绿叶王子的信息素，只有留下Beta士兵保护王子”护卫队长此时几乎是颤抖的说出的，精灵王的怒火不是他可以承受的，可接下来的事情让他恨不得晕过去。

 

他的Beta副官，本该留在王子身边的副官，告诉精灵王，他们把王子弄丢了。

 

瑟兰迪尔此时很想将这些士兵丢到地牢里，可理智告诉他这不完全是这些士兵的错，并且他们都是密林的子民。精灵王对他的子民们一向仁慈。

 

他的小绿叶，他还这么小，他不能失去这个纯洁可爱的孩子。

 

“Adar,请允许我现在带队去寻找莱戈拉斯”一向沉稳的大王子库斯托斯话语中带上了几分慌乱，可还是公事公办的向精灵王说出自己的请求。

 

莱戈拉斯比他小太多，他和父亲一样担心他纯洁可爱的幼弟。“库斯托斯，带上医生，一定要把小绿叶完好的带回来”瑟兰迪尔拍了拍长子的肩膀。

 

莱戈拉斯觉得这个怀抱十分舒服，有些像Ada和哥哥的怀抱，可有着一些不同。

 

一种温和广博的信息素包裹住了他，带有一种油墨厚实及松香的冷冽，像是一座广博的图书馆，让人忍不住沉浸其中。

 

他不由自主的想要这个人，想让这个人占有自己，填满自己，无论是温和的方法，还是暴力的方法，只要可以填满他就好了。

 

埃尔隆德此时十分无措，他正在前往密林的路上。只是看到同族被半兽人围攻才出手相救，根本没想到这个小精灵竟处于Omega的发情期中。

 

小精灵有着柔顺的金色长发，有一些凌乱，半睁着碧蓝色的双眼，长长的睫毛轻微的颤动，嘴中发出如同幼猫一般软糯的呻吟，由于奔跑凌乱的衣服隐隐约约露出精美的锁骨，仰头带来的后果便是白皙的颈部毫无保留的展现在这位智者面前，似乎吸引着他去咬一口。

 

而小精灵此时散发出的甜而不腻，带有绿叶的清香和半熟甜蜜的信息素，更是让埃尔隆德觉得自己被蛊惑了。

 

“真是个美味的小精灵，不是吗？”格洛芬德尔随意的靠在树干上，有些戏谑的看着自家一向正经的领主此时不知所措的样子。

 

莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊的抱住眼前的身影，高热烧得他神智不清，空虚让他难耐，但他知道眼前的是他的同族，抬起头吻上了眼前的身影。

 

急切的吻只印上了精灵的唇角，未能得到滚烫的吻让莱戈拉斯眼中渲染开了一层薄雾，他焦急的蹭着抱着他的精灵，像一个用尽所有办法讨要糖果，得不到便耍赖的孩子。

 

格洛芬德尔在打趣过自己领主后便以不偷看为由离开了，埃尔隆德习惯性的想要皱眉，但他自己心里清楚他或许是被蛊惑了。

 

他是林谷之主，是精灵之戒的持有者。对，所有人都觉得他温柔好相处，但不代表他只会一味的温柔，他只是喜欢把命令隐藏在温柔的指导之下，把紧实的大网用温柔撒下。

 

“别急，好孩子”近乎呢喃的话语在紧贴的双唇中消散，但双方都因为双唇的相贴，及讲话带来的轻颤，和随之而来的酥软而叹了一口气。双唇的相触太过美好。

 

年长的精灵用牙齿轻啃着少年的双唇，并小幅度的拉扯，像是在品尝着什么，像是在安抚自己的战利品，像是在吞噬猎物之前最后的仁慈。

 

尽管莱戈拉斯已经被情欲所控制，可他还是清楚的感到唇的疼痛，如同无数只蚂蚁在啃食他，对方的动作像是要把他拆入腹中。

 

他想起很多年前的一件事，那是一个春天，他顺着那条卷着花瓣一起前行，隐约听到两个精灵的呻吟声，其中一个声音中带有疼痛。他以为同族遇到了危险，就在他冲过去准备拉箭时，眼前的一切让他停下了动作，并迅速躲到了树后，粗壮的树干挡住了王子的身影。王子着魔般看着交叠的身影，红晕渐渐散开。

 

嘴唇上突如其来的疼痛把莱戈拉斯迅速从往事中拉回来。铁锈般的味道让他有些愣住，他流血了吗？在他已经可以准确射出箭，以及熟练运用双刀后，他便没再流过血，可现在竟然……

 

“爱走神的小家伙，你的名字是什么？”

 

略带笑意的声音响起，年长精灵的手从少年精灵发中穿过，在接吻中都可以走神的小可爱啊，难道是他老了，但精灵衰老，毕竟天父首生子的特权，时光或许可以在眼里留下痕迹，可不会在容貌上有半分痕迹。

 

“你的名字是什么？”

 

又是一个个吻落了下来，不过不是唇，而是纤细的脖颈，唇离开的时候，一朵朵漂亮的红花留了下来，占据了少年的身躯。

 

“莱戈拉斯，我是莱戈拉斯”

 

颤抖的语句从少年双唇吐露，年轻的身体无比敏感，仅仅是亲吻就让他无力的抓着年长者的衣服，摆出一幅任人索取的诱人模样。

 

湿热的鼻息喷洒在白皙的颈部，引起微弱的战粟。颈后的腺体被滚烫的双唇描摹，被滑腻的舌尖舔噬，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着，皮肤再一次冒出细微的汗水。

 

坚固整齐的牙齿划过，似动物般咬住猎物的动脉，看着身下的的猎物放弃挣扎。

 

剧烈的痛意让莱戈拉斯从喉咙深处发出一声痛苦的呻吟，所有反抗的动作都在紧实的怀抱以及Omega的本能中化为欲擒故纵的推攘。

 

小猫一般的力气并没有让埃尔隆德感到怒意，反而让他更觉得小精灵的可爱。鲜血顺着唇角流下，在地下渐出一朵红色的小花。温柔又霸道的信息素顺着咬破的皮肤进入，快速的融入血液之中，莱戈拉斯清楚的感受到信息素的鼓动，流遍全身的信息素将他紧紧包围，仿佛心脏都被扼住，自己被他掌控了，他眯着眼看着眼前的身影。

 

埃尔隆德把瘫软在自己怀中的小精灵捞起，再一次的捕获那红润的双唇，把自己的舌从微张的双唇中探入。

 

像是新得到一本绝版书籍一般，小心翼翼的试探，碰触，在发现它的美好后如饥似渴的索取，并带领着对方湿热的舌起舞。

 

剧烈的吻中唾液被传递，咽下对方的再传过自己的，一些唾液从嘴中流下，在阳光下发出晶盈的光芒。

 

小精灵的手无力垂下，疲惫的将自己交给掌控者。埃尔隆德在小精灵跌入黑暗时结束了这个吻，唇分离时拉出一根银丝。

 

莱戈拉斯太过疲惫，突然其来的发情期，以及之前紧绷的神经耗费了他太过精力，而对方太过于霸道的信息素让还未成熟的小精灵花费力气去承受，还有初次的体验使他最后的力气消散在之前的吻中。

 

他很快便在Alpha安抚的气息中入睡。埃尔隆德轻抚着小精灵已被汗水打湿的长发，良好的自控能力让他很快平息了自己的欲望。

 

甜美的Omega信息素已消失不在，只有Alpha极具占有欲的信息素在警告着所有见到这个Omega的Alpha,表示自己的占有。


End file.
